Zangya
| japanese = | affiliation = Galaxy Soldiers | previous affiliation = | occupation = Extraterrestial Pirate | previous profession = | partner =Bōjakku Gokua Bujin Bidō | previous partner = | base of operations = | headquarters = | movie debut = Movie 12 |game debut = Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2 |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Full Power Herā * Kikōha * Psychic Ability * Psycho Threads * Trap Shooter |tools = }} was a member of the Galaxy Soldiers and originated from Herā clan.Daizenshū 7 She débuted in Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy where she and her fellow teammates invaded Earth. She perished at the hands of her own team leader, Bōjakku who used her as a diversion.Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Personality Zangya takes pride in her appearance and fights with elegance, though beneath her beautiful exterior, is a ruthless villain that casually enjoys the chaos and violence she and crew creates. Like the rest of her allies, she has some arrogance, but unlike them, she freezes in fear if the fighters becomes stronger than Bōjakku (evident when she backs away in fear, after Son Gohan easily kills Bujin and Bidō). She's very loyal to Bojack (using the words "master" or "lord"), referring to him as the most powerful being alive and nothing can stop his universal conquest, she also explained that the universe was littered with the bones of those think otherwise. She was shocked when he betrayed her to intercept Son Gohan. In Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta, however she doesn't seem to hold any form of grudge towards him. Appearance Abilities Zangya was a powerful fighter, easily defeating both Kuririn and Yamcha. She was briefly shown fighting evenly with Trunks as a Super Saiyan. With her teams combined might, they were able to corner Gohan in his 4th grade Super Saiyan form. Power and Physical Prowess Her moves are elegant in nature, mostly using kicks and her speed and agility to her advantage. Ki Usage Transformations Plot Overview Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy Zangya and the others infiltrated the Intergalactic Tournament under Bojack's order. She fights and easily defeats Kuririn (due to him being awestruck by her beauty). Yamcha and Tenshinhan enter the fray, but she and Bidō beat the former, she then turned her attention to Son Gohan, they almost prevailed against him, until Piccolo, Trunks, and later Vegeta intervened. She and Bujin fought against Trunks, she beats him up while he was under Bujin's Psychic Threads, with Bojack appearing to finish him. Then, she and her crew trapped Son Gohan in their psyichic threads, and watched as their master brutalized the young boy, thanks to Gokū's assistance, Son Gohan attained his Super Saiyan 2 form that easily killed both Bujin and Bidō, Zangya was frozen in fear of the young boy's power, she was killed by her leader when he shoots an energy blast through her to distract Son Gohan. Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta In Other Media Video Games Trivia * Zangya's name comes from " ", which means "cruelty" or "brutality", since she had no qualms watching Son Gohan being squeezed to death by Bōjakku; and that she attacks her opponents relentlessy or her admiration for strong men. * She holds the distinction of being the only female henchman to appear in a Dragon Ball Z movie. * Though not exactly stated, in the movie she seems to have the ability to transform, which could possibly make her the third of Bōjakku's gang to transform. However, she was never given a second form in the games. * She's the second member of Bōjakku's team not to be killed by Gohan, (as Gokua was slain by Trunks). References Category:Movie-only Characters Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Galaxy Soldiers Category:List of Movie Antagonists